A Night to Remember
by Fafsernir
Summary: Jack, Ianto, Cardiff Christmas Market and discussions to ruin Ianto's opinion about some famous people when he learns they were alien.


_This is the penultimate Torchwood fics that I'll post before 2017, yoohoo! (not counting the updates)_

 _Anyway, this one is for_ **Gmariam** _, because I love her writing and she's nice so here you go! :D If you have never read her stories, oh my, leave this page right now and go check them. & I hope you'll like this!_

 **Written for "Day 21** **: Christmas market" of Xmasprompts** **on Tumblr**

* * *

"Okay, okay," Ianto laughed as they walked. "How about Cardiff? We've never had an alien as a mayor, right?"

"Are we counting those who stayed less than a month?" Jack grinned.

"No way!" Ianto shook his head. "You're messing with me."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. He stayed three whole years."

"No!"

"Yes!" Jack smiled, imitating Ianto.

"When?"

"1978. Brilliant years. I knew something was wrong. It took us a while to understand the alien we were looking for was him."

They both laughed, walking through the Cardiff Christmas market, wondering which politicians had been aliens. Ianto and Jack had planned on a nice lunch but the rift had ruined their plans, as often, so they had decided to walk around the city instead. A good alternative, especially with the Christmas market going on.

Plus, Ianto still needed gifts for his sister and brother-in-law. He had almost agreed on Jack's joke about how Ianto could send a certain amount of money or gifts to excuse his absence and spend Christmas with Jack instead. But he could do the effort of going over to Rhiannon's, she had been kind enough to invite him, knowing she was the only direct family he had left. She had refused he spent Christmas alone and of course Ianto wasn't going to admit he had Jack to spend his time with. So he had to go, which meant buying Christmas gifts.

He sighed and shook his head to stop overthinking, then concentrated on Jack who was still smiling, that rare and happy smile Ianto loved to see. He smiled too and looked around for a gift idea.

* * *

"You should buy them a screen or a computer, if you're willing to put... quite a lot in this," Jack casually said, noticing they hadn't talked for a while.

Ianto turned to look at him and sighed. "I should probably do that... Thanks for coming with me anyway."

"No problem, it's nice to see the city like this sometimes. Do you want to keep going?"

"I'll just buy a computer now, do you want to come or I'll meet you at the hub?"

"I'm coming," Jack grinned. "We passed one specialized shop a dozen of minutes ago, you want to go back?"

"Sure," Ianto smiled. "So, who else was an alien?" He added, starting the conversation again.

Jack thought for a moment then found another famous person who had been – and still was, as a matter of fact – alien, which ruined part of Ianto's childhood.

They walked while talking and laughing, and arrived shortly after. Ianto wasn't long at choosing a computer, knowing that Rhiannon didn't need a too powerful one and knowing which brand was worth his money.

Jack insisted on carrying the box to Ianto's flat and he accepted, because he rarely refused more time with Jack. As soon as the computer was carefully put down, and the door closed, Ianto kissed Jack thanks and went to the kitchen to brew some hot coffee, his hands freezing.

"I was thinking..." Jack said, leaning against the door frame. He seemed to hesitate for a second, then shrugged for himself. "What are your plans for New Year's Eve?"

"I don't know," Ianto answered, taking two cups from the cupboard. "What did the team plan?"

"I didn't ask," Jack said. He looked nervous when Ianto turned, but Ianto had to take care of the coffee so he concentrated on the coffee machine again.

"Owen won't celebrate a lot, considering... well, his condition, obviously. I don't think he would be celebrating anything if there isn't alcohol or sex and he can't do either any more. Gwen told us she'll be spending it with Rhys and their friends... I guess I'll just go with Tosh and spend a quiet night, if she doesn't have any plan."

"Oh, okay," Jack said. He sounded almost disappointed and Ianto ignored his coffee to turn.

"What's up with you?" He asked, taking in the sparkle of hesitation that went through Jack's eyes. "You want to come? I thought you didn't like this?"

"I don't know. I mean, you know..." Jack said but Ianto didn't know and quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Jack to keep talking. "It's just that I thought we could spend it together. Alone..." Jack said, looking everything but self-confident, which was unusual, and kind of sweet.

"You want to spend New Year's Eve with me?" Ianto asked, surprised Jack would want that, but then again they were – almost – a couple, so it shouldn't surprise him that much.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "I thought we could spend one quiet night together. And start the year in a good way," Jack winked, bits of his confidence back.

"Of course you did," Ianto shook his head and smiled.

"Rift permitting, of course."

"Rift permitting."

"Was that a yes?" Jack smiled.

"I'll ask Tosh," Ianto said. "Don't want her spending the night alone."

"Well, actually... I already asked her," Jack said, rubbing his neck.

"I thought you hadn't asked," Ianto chuckled. "So, what did she say?"

"I think she squealed? She sure looked happy. That's weird, isn't it?"

"She just thinks we..." Ianto stopped, then sighed, "She thinks we both deserve each other."

"Which means?"

"I don't think she was talking about sex, so she probably meant we deserve someone we can turn everything off with."

"And I'm that person for you?" Jack asked, understanding the question wasn't just about what they deserved and had, but what they were to each other.

"Well you're here now, in my flat, blushing while you simply ask me to spend a night with you, aren't you?"

"I didn't blush!"

"You stuttered. That's maybe worse," Ianto smiled.

"Come here," Jack said, ignoring Ianto's teasing.

Ianto looked at his coffee machine, sighed, then walked to Jack who straightened, stepping aside the door frame he was still leaning against, and put his hands on Ianto's waist.

"Same goes for me, you know?" Jack said, looking at Ianto in the eyes.

It was strangely domestic and intimate, not that they weren't both most of the times, but this time made Ianto uncomfortable. They didn't talk about feelings or about the two of them, they just were, and they had great sex, and they liked spending time together, and they knew each other, and they felt good, but they sure didn't _say_ it.

"That's what Tosh keeps telling me," Ianto shrugged to avoid answering.

"Well she's right. Always trust Tosh," Jack smiled.

Ianto opened his mouth to come back with a smart reply, but he couldn't find one, and kissed Jack instead. The kiss deepened, their tongues met and danced together, their fingers pulled and tugged hair or clothes, and when they both pressed their hips together Ianto pulled back.

"Er... Coffee," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Or," Jack shook his head, stepping closer again, "we enjoy the next ten..." he stopped talking to nibble Ianto's ear. "... twenty minutes. And you make that magical cup of yours back at the Hub?"

Ianto didn't even try to consider it, he just hummed his consent and presented his neck to Jack's smiling mouth.

"So are we okay for the New Y-"

"God, Jack, seriously?" Ianto exclaimed, sighing in frustration. "Yes, I'll be there, but please could you just do anything else than talk with your mouth?"

Jack chuckled just bellow Ianto's ear, and kissed Ianto on the lips before taking him by his sleeve and dragging him to his bedroom, taking his shirt off as they went. Twenty minutes, and counting.


End file.
